Beware
by MyBlackRoses
Summary: Bella recently found out she can save or destroy the world. Her family decides she's too dangerous and plans to kill her before her 18th birthday. She runs away only to discover another world and the truth behind her power. Be nice, my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I tiptoed to the window to check the weather. Perfect. It looked like it would be a nice day. It always seemed to be cloudy. I walked back to my closet to get my bag and started packing the things I would need for a long trip.

I was planning on investigating the old mine located in the back of my parent's property. Lately all I could think about was the mine. That and what I found out while visiting some relatives with my parents. Well, I guess they aren't really my parents. I decided they weren't after hearing what they planned last week.

Flashback

"Bella, honey, we're going to go to you're aunt's house. Your father and I need to discuss some things with the family and right now is the only time we can. Everyone is there for your cousin Alisha's birthday party. Which is another reason why we need to go. You were invited to sleep over if you want to. Of course, if you do you need to pack your pajamas, you toothbrush…"

My mother had a weird way of babbling on like that. She couldn't seem to understand my need for quiet. I never really was one to talk a lot. I kept to myself even at school. People were scared of me. They didn't quite know how to act. I guess that's what happens when all the rumors about having powers that can save or destroy the world are being said about you.

I didn't believe them one bit. If I had those amazing powers, why would I want to go to school. And wouldn't I know about them? I'm no different than your average seventeen year old. Except that I'm just a plain Jane. One that doesn't wear make up at that.

My mother was still going on about everything I would need to bring for the sleep over. I wasn't listening, knowing that she would think that I wasn't doing a good enough job so she'd take over. I was just staring out that window, watching the world go by.

After suffering for the twenty minute ride, we finally arrived at Alisha's house. It wasn't anything too grand even though our family had so much money they didn't know what to do with it. It was just a small three story house that was painted a disgusting puke green color. There was a small path winding through the yard that led to the wrap around porch.

We traversed the long path, that was completely unnecessary in my opinion, and finally found ourselves at the front door. My father knocked once, a sharp and angry sounding knock. The maid answered the door right away, too scared to stall. My father wasn't exactly a mean man, he just didn't like waiting and wasn't afraid to let you know that.

"Bella, why don't you go find Alisha. I'm sure she's waiting for you. Your father and I will come find you when we're done talking and then you can tell me whether you want to spend the night here, okay?" My mother said at top speed. Not that anything was ever done slowly with her.

"Sure, mother, if you will excuse me?" That was another thing. Unlike most children, I wasn't allowed to call my parents mom or dad. My parents thought it was rude. They didn't have many manners, but they insisted that I learn them and use them. I was forced to be incredibly polite and only speak when spoken to.

"That's fine. We can walk with you. Alisha's room is right next to the living room." My father said. I knew it wasn't a request. They wanted to know that I was going where I said I was. Although, usually, I was just left alone. I wondered why now they started getting all protective on me.

We walked down the hall and stopped at a pink door with a sign that said "Alisha's Room" in bright red bubbly letters. We just nodded at each other and I opened the door, preparing to be scarred for like. Again.

Surprisingly, no one was in this room. _They must be out in the back yard playing on the trampoline…_

I sat down by the window, just lost in my thoughts. A bird had built its nest in the tree by the window. The bird kept coming back with food for its chicks. They kept peeping like they wanted more, like they could never get enough. I watched, thinking about how my mother never came to check on me. If I wanted to food, I had to go down and get it myself.

It was like my parents weren't really my parents. I found myself wishing as hard as I could that they really weren't. That somehow I was adopted, or found and they had decided to raise me. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a while. I headed down to the kitchen when I heard voices. They were talking about me.

"Bella's birthday is almost here. We have little over a month before her 18th birthday. We need to decide what to do. Should we let her live and risk the world, or should we kill her and pretend like she never existed?" said a cold, chilling voice.

I didn't know everyone in the family, since they didn't seem to like my parents either. I just knew that if I ever heard that voice again, I'd know right away. Of course, when someone is talking about possibly killing you, you tend to pay attention.

"I think we should kill her. I don't think we can trust her. She's never behaves, we have to constantly remind her to clean her room, so how can she know how to save the world if she can't even keep her room clean?" an oddly familiar voice said.

I knew that I should know that voice, but I couldn't place it. I must not have heard it that much. But who was I around that didn't talk, but I was around enough for the voice to be familiar? There was only one person… My father. How could he say such a thing?! I knew my mother would protest at least. I don't think she hated me enough to kill me/

My mother chose that moment to speak up. It wasn't what I wanted to hear. It was the worst kind of betrayal I had known so far.

"I agree. She seems so independent. She never needs for me to cook her something to eat." My mother never offered. She just ignored me. "She doesn't get good grades at school. The school is always calling me and saying that she's either late to her classes or doesn't attend at all." Not my fault the teachers have it out for me.

"Well, it's decide. We're going to give her from now until the day before her birthday to show us that she is worthy of saving the world." said that same voice from before. The one that I'd recognize anywhere. The one that wanted to know to kill me now or later…

I ran off, back to Alisha's bedroom not wanting to get caught listening in case they decided to kill me now rather than wait. I had to think of something, anything to do to leave. I know that I'd run away, but my 'family' has the money to get someone to find me. I need to think of a place that no one but me knows about… and there was only one place I could think of. The mine in my back yard…

End Flashback

So, here I was. Packing a backpack full of the essentials at five a.m. A weeks worth of underwear and socks, three pairs of pants, a pair of shorts, seven t-shirts, two sweatshirts, a toothbrush and toothpaste, some tampons, aspirin. In another smaller bag, I packed some food and water that would last a few weeks knowing I'd need it.

Ha! I can pack for myself, no matter what my mother thinks. I was dressed in dark clothes. Black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt covered by a warm fleece jacket and a black hat that I thought I'd throw in just because I wanted to. Of course, you can't sneak around without some black war paint under your eyes, so I smudged some on.

Perfect. I walked over to my window and slid down the drain pipe. Who knew that it actually worked like in the movies? Once down, I ran quickly across the yard and into the woods. I was headed for the mine. I knew it'd make a good shelter for a week or so. I had to hide while the family searched the area. Maybe I'd stay a little longer. Who knows. I just needed for everything to blow over here before I stepped foot out of the woods.

Within twenty minutes, I was at the mine. I looked around noticing some berries that I could eat. It isn't really that hard to recognize blackberries. And they grow everywhere. I decided that I'd walked around inside the mine. I was too hyper from the adrenaline rush to sit down and do something productive.

Happy that I'd brought a flashlight, I turned it on and headed to the right. The walls were damp, and in some places dripping. It was all dark and kind of creepy. But it was home for a while. I knew I'd have to live with it. I was too busy focusing on the walls, I didn't notice the giant hole in the floor. Yes, I know. It's a giant hole. But there are times when I'm observant, and other times when I don't see small details. Like the hole…

Of course, I feel down it. But all I expected was something about four to six feet deep. But this seemed to last forever. I must have been falling for hours. Eventually, I fainted from the worry of what was going to happened when I hit the ground.

When I woke up, I saw a clear blue sky. Confused, I looked around. There were trees. Lots and lots of trees. _Weird…. Not exactly something I expected to find in a mine. Wait a minute, it's sunny… _

I gasped. There's no way I'm in the mine. I'm pretty certain that there is no way the sun could be in the mine. I must be dreaming. But everything felt so real. The grass tickling me where my shirt had ridden up, the throbbing in my head. Gah! My head! It hurt really bad.

"Excuse me, but are you okay? You don't look so good…" said a velvety voice. _I hope it's someone nice and not someone trying to kill me…_ I thought before I passed out again.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. First entry and I'm nervous about how people will react. I know my writing isn't good and I'm hoping to improve. That being said, I appreciate all reviews. Even the flames. Just try to tell me what I did that you don't like and I'll try to do something about it. I know I rambled in this and everything, but I promise I'll try to keep that to a minimum. I also wanted to know if I should continue. I'm not sure myself but if I get at least one person telling me to then I will. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

"Excuse me, but are you okay? You don't look so good…" said a velvety voice. _I hope it's someone nice and not someone trying to kill me…_ I thought before I passed out again.

**BPOV**

I was swimming in the blackness that comes when I faint. I don't know how it is for everyone else, but that's how it is for me. I fought to get back to consciousness, faintly hearing a voice calling me. The voice wasn't familiar, but it was comforting and beautiful. There was no other way to describe it.

It sounded like an angel and I wanted to actually see the face that belonged to it. I was so close. Then I started remembering what happened. Me, packing in my room, running to the mine, falling down the hole and waking up in a forest…

I sat up with a gasp, frantically looking around me. Everything was green. I'd never seen anything so green.

"Are you okay? You were out for a good 15 minutes." Here it was. My chance to see the face that belonged to that amazing voice. I looked up at him, studying him, completely forgetting his question.

The first thing I saw was his hair. It was like a copper, or bronze color. I loved it immediately. The second, and last, thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a gorgeous, and captivating color of green. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I realized that I was staring. I know it's rude but I couldn't help it. His eyes held mine and wouldn't let me go. I knew I should take a breath but I couldn't. I thought that if I moved everything would disappear and I'd wake up and this would all be a dream.

"Miss, are you okay? You aren't breathing…"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Then I did one thing I didn't expect to do. I blushed. I haven't blushed since the rumors started around town when I was twelve.

"You have a lovely blush." He mumbled.

"Thank you?" I mean really, how do you respond when someone says your blush is lovely yet you hate that ability?

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Edward." Edward. It suited him. He talked like her was from the early 1900s and acted like a gentleman. I noticed that he coat was laying across me and he kept enough distance between us, so anyone watching wouldn't think that we were more than acquaintances.

"I'm… um… Bella Swan."

"It's nice you meet you Bella."

He just started to stare at me after that. There was a silence that lasted an eternity. I found that, like before, I was afraid to breathe. I was mesmerized by his lips. I wanted them to caress mine. I knew it was impossible, but a girl can dream, right?

They were moving. Saying something. But I couldn't understand. I saw him move towards me before my world once again became black.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me forever, and that nothing has really happened so far in the story. I'm sad to say that my computer has died ( yet again ) so it's getting fixed. I rewrote this chapter and I have to say I liked my first version better. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster but I'm not sure that's going to happen. I have a relative who keeps having random organs stop working and this is also the time that I get sick… a lot. So, I will try, I promise. Until next time!**


End file.
